videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Clank
Clank is a small robot, programmed with artificial intelligence, and Ratchet's long-time companion and best friend. He was created at the robot plant on the planet Quartu. While Clank's serial number was B5429671, the name "Clank" emerged when Ratchet made his handmade ship rock while flying to planet Novalis, causing the small robot to hit the side of the ship and making a clank sound. This became his nickname throughout his adventures with Ratchet. The Zoni referred to Clank as the "Chosen One". Clank's father was a Zoni named Orvus. He usually rides on Ratchet's back in most of the games often changing shape into that of a gadget. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' Originally, Clank had been part of a production line of sentry-bots at the Robot Plant on planet Quartu, which had sentry-bots that were meant for Drek's assistance. However, due to what was believed to be a mishap but may actually have been the manufacturing robot gaining a conscience, Clank appeared on the conveyor belt as a small, harmless robot, instead of a large, dangerous sentry-bot. Clank watched an Infobot video of Drek's plans to create a new planet using other planetary components, and was then forced to rush off Quartu - sentry-bots had begun chasing him, classifying him as a production error. Clank seized control of a spaceship and took off in space, but was shot down and crashed on the Kyzil Plateau of planet Veldin, where Ratchet found and took him back to his handmade ship. Clank showed Ratchet the infobot video of Chairman Drek and informed him that he wanted to contact Captain Qwark - Clank believed that only the famous captain would be able to stop Drek's menace over the galaxy. Clank proposed to start Ratchet's ship using his latest robotic ignition system, in exchange for a ride to planet Novalis where he would begin tracking down Captain Qwark. After crash landing at the Tobruk Crater of planet Novalis, Ratchet and Clank were forced to go looking for a new ship together. They acquired one from the Planetary Chairman, who gave them a courier ship and an Infobot that showed Captain Qwark advertising Al's Roboshack on planet Kerwan. This became the duo's next destination. However, Big Al informed them that he had not seen Qwark since the video. Nevertheless, he fitted Clank with a special Heli-Pack upgrade. Ratchet and the robot eventually found Captain Qwark at Blackwater City, where he handed them out a brand new Platinum Zoomerator for winning the Hoverboard Race. Then, at his trailer, the Captain told Ratchet and Clank to come to his headquarters, where they would become a team to stop Drek. However, Captain Qwark betrayed them by setting his Blargian Snagglebeast on the duo. From this point on, Ratchet became slightly hostile toward Clank, who he blamed for taking them into the trap. Ratchet had even told him that he would sell Clank for scrap metal afterwards, also offering him for spare parts to a man with a drill. Ratchet wanted to chase after Qwark, but could not start his ship. Clank agreed to start it for him but only if he agreed to fly to planet Batalia instead, where they would be able to help out a commando who was having trouble with Blarg attacks. Clank, due to the lethal levels of pollution in the atmosphere, had to go out on his own on the Blarg home-world, Orxon. He found a pair of Magneboots there and an Infobot for the planet Pokitaru. There, he was fitted with a Thruster-Pack upgrade by Bob at the latter's Roboshack. The duo made up after shooting down Captain Qwark at the Gemlik Moonbase, after which Ratchet and Clank watched an Infobot video depicting news of yet another planet being ravaged by Drek's troops. Ratchet agreed that they shouldn't lose sight of what was important after seeing the destruction of Gorda City. They later proceeded to planet Quartu, where a scientist was able to transform Clank into Giant Clank. Ratchet and Clank also encountered Clank's creator on this planet, after sneaking by sentry-bots using the Hologuise to eventually arrive at Clank's original place of creation. Clank was deeply moved by this, and vowed to make his mother proud. Unbeknowned to him, however, the words appeared on the screen: "You already have." Ultimately, Ratchet and Clank came back to planet Veldin and fought Drek on the Deplanetizer. When he was defeated and the Deplanetizer was fired at the Chairman's artificial planet, however, debris fell down from the sky to Veldin, and the two were propelled over the edge of the Deplanetizer. Clank managed to hold on to it, and Ratchet grabbed his leg. However, the impact of grabbing the ledge damaged Clank's servos in his arm, meaning that Clank couldn't pull both him and Ratchet up to safety. The duo fell, but Clank used his Thruster-Pack to catch Ratchet and break both of their falls. Exhilarated by the survival of his planet, Ratchet nearly left Clank behind, wounded, but then came back and told the robot he'd fix his arm. Then they both left off in the Veldin sunset. After the game credits ended, they were both seen watching a video of "Steve McQwark" advertising the Personal Hygenator. The video proved to be too gruesome to watch, however, and they turned off the screen. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' After Chairman Drek's defeat on planet Veldin, Clank slowly slipped into everyday life with Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, the only remotely interesting things he did were flush out his radiator core, and attending the grand opening of Groovy Lube. During an interview with Behind the Hero, Clank was whisked away to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Since Clank did not want to take part in another adventure, he decided to reside in a luxurious apartment. Not long after moving in, Clank was kidnapped by The Thief, but Ratchet eventually rescued him, Clank had no choice but to join Ratchet. Ratchet and Clank soon retrieved the Protopet for Fizzwidget, but not after learning from the thief (now revealed as Angela Cross) that the Protopet posed an immense threat to the galaxy. After much exploring and turning into Giant Clank he and Ratchet were kidnapped and put in the Thugs-4-Less Prison, but with help from Clank's admirer a Female Infobot, Clank escaped and freed Ratchet. After much more exploring, rescuing Angela, turning into Giant Clank and facing the Protopets themselves, Ratchet and Clank infiltrated Megacorp HQ, returned the Original Protopet to a non-feral state, and humiliated Captain Qwark once again. The galaxy was saved and Clank had some time to relax ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' Clank's social well-being rocketed, due to his brand new TV show Secret Agent Clank, with him starring in the main role and Ratchet starring as his chauffeur, Jeeves. When Ratchet & Clank returned to the Solana Galaxy, Clank was often treated like the main hero, even though he was strapped to Ratchet's back most of the time. The Galactic President was the most frequent person to treat Clank like this. Shortly after becoming a member of Q-Force, Clank found out that evil genius Dr. Nefarious, the person the Q-Force was battling against, was Secret Agent Clank's biggest fan (which Clank found disturbing). After filming an episode of Secret Agent Clank, he was kidnapped by robot pop-star Courtney Gears and taken to Nefarious, who gave him two choices: join him and rule a galaxy of robots or die with all the squishies (organic life forms). Clank chose the latter and Nefarious placed him in a cage and replaced him with an evil clone named Klunk. Clank was eventually freed by Ratchet in Metropolis, showing himself to be guilt ridden about being captured in the first place. On the Planet Zeldrin, Clank discovered evidence that Captain Qwark had survived the crash of the The Leviathan earlier and proceeded to find Qwark at his secret hideout. Learning he was a fraud and a coward, Clank tries to help the galaxy once more by encouraging Captain Qwark to help them defeat Nefarious. After saving the Starship Phoenix, he and Ratchet traveled to Koros where the Biobliterator was docked. With Ratchet's help, Clank made it to an Ion Cannon, and saved the lives of countless people by destroying the weapon. Ater receiving word of a second Biobliterator on Mylon, Ratchet & Clank fought through the Command center, defeated Nefarious and destroyed the second Biobliterator with Captain Qwark's help, who was motivated by Clank's earlier words of encouragement. ''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' In Ratchet: Deadlocked Clank is not a playable character, only Ratchet. Clank basically helps Ratchet through the battles he is forced into from a far distance, usually in a ship orbiting around the planet Ratchet is battling on. Clank and Captain Qwark gather information about the battles together and give it to Ratchet (though it goes against the laws of the simulated battles Ratchet is forced into). Later on, Ratchet and Clank are reunited and go on vacation to the planet Pokitaru. ''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' Clank is a playable character in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters. ''Secret Agent Clank'' Secret Agent Clank is the first game sololy based on Clank and his career as a secret agent. The game and character was inspired by James Bond from the 007 series. Unlike Ratchet: Deadlocked Clank isn't the only playable character. Ratchet and Qwark are also playable. Clank follows his duties givne to him by Vox to rescue Ratchet from prison. Ratchet has been framed from robbing a museum and hiding the itme he stole somewhere out distantly on another planet. While Qwark is confident he'll find the stolen item, he swears Ratchet is innocent. Someone disguised as Ratchet has framed him, most likely someone working for the Kingpin. Clank's identity as a secret agent was shown long before the release of this game. In Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal a television show aobut Clank as a secret agent is shown in the first cutscene of the game. Character design Clank was designed to be an "abnormal robot" as the officials of the game staff at Insomniac Games say. He was designed off of other robots from the past. Originally he was intended to be like R2D2 from the Star Wars series and only make beeping noises with either subititles or Ratchet completely understanding and repeating every word he said. However, it was later thought out that Clank would be intelligent and have to be able to speak normal speech, but still sound like a robot. Category:Video game characters